


Supergirl and Superman: Family Matters

by MiniM236



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Ships It, Angst and Humor, F/M, Jimmy likes Kara, Kara loves her cousin, Starts from just after 1x03, Very AU, Winn feels left out, and jealous, protective Clark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has continuous nightmares of her cousin dying in her apartment, so James (the good friend that he is) calls in the only other Kryptontonion he knows: Clark Kent aka Superman aka her cousin.<br/>(Or Clark stays in National city and these are he and Kara's adventures along with both him and Alex shipping (a lot) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wondered. What would it be like if Clark came to his cousins city?...

_Kara walked through the front door of her apartment. What she saw shocked her. Her cousin. Clark Kent, Superman. Bleeding out with a rock of kryptonite lodged in the symbol of his suit_

_"Kara..." Clark managed out before dropping to the ground and passing out_

_Kara let out a scream before everything went black_

* * *

Kara shot up and realised she wasn't at home but at work and all of her fellow workmates were looking at her with confused and some amused faces. Winn mouthed to her a 'are you okay?', to which she nodded and picked up her purse and began walking towards the elevator when James stopped her

"Kara, are you okay?" He asked, concern in his voice. Kara forced a smile

"Yeah, just tired I guess, I'll see you around" Kara gave him one last (Forced) smile before disappearing into the elevator.

Kara took in a deep breath and leaned against the wall. A lot had happened that week but she had no idea why she was having these dreams. Was being Supergirl getting to her? Did her cousin ever have these sort of dreams? Seeing the only other living relative she had left die.

She thought about this as she walked back home. She shakily opened her door

"Please don't be true" Kara whispered hopefully as she slowly opened the door. The place was empty.

Kara sighed out of belief and dropped her bag, walking over to her sofa and collapsed into a deep -and hopefully peaceful- sleep

* * *

As soon as Kara left, Winn walked over to James in his office.

"Hey, do you know what's wrong with Kara?" Winn asked

"No" James said "She just rushed off" Winn nodded

"There aren't any extra alien emotions we need to worry about?" Winn asked. James looked at him, amused

"I don't think so buddy" James suddenly had a thought "Excuse me" He rushed out to the alleyway. Taking out his phone, he dialled a number.

"Hey, I think you need to come to National City"

**The Next Day**

Kara sat in Noonan's, drinking her third cup of coffee that morning. She was lucky Ms Grant gave her the day off, stating she didn't need 'An assistant who wakes up screaming at work, I'm not sure what kind of hangover you're having but get rid of it'.

Kara was stirring a spoon in her coffee when James approached her, sitting across from her, smiling.

"Hey Kara, feel better?" He asks. Kara looked up and adjusted her glasses

"Fine, I guess, what's up?" Kara replies "Come for more tea?"

James chuckled "No, Lucy wants to meet me here, I guess I came early" Kara nods, though feeling slightly disappointed.

"Hey, you have a spare room at your apartment?" James enquiries

"Yeah" Kara drawls out "Why?"

"Just wondering" James shrugs but struggles to hide a smile.

* * *

"Hey Kara" James catches up to her at work as she walks to the elevator

"Hi James" Kara greets

"Favourite Ice cream?" He asks

"What, why?" Kara looks at him confused

"Just wanted to know as we're friends and friends should know these types of things about each other" He flashes her a smile

"Cookie dough, I guess" Kara says

"Right" And with that, he rushed off

* * *

Kara got up from her sofa at home, watching TV with Alex as part of their 'Sisterly activities that didn't include saving the world'.

"Who is that?" Alex asks as Kara approaches the door.

"James" Alex gives her a teasing smile "Shut up"

Opening the door, Kara sighed "More questions James?"

"Just one" James smiles "Would you mind having a male house guest?"

"Looking to rent out my spare room?" Kara replies "No, as long as they're not gross and they're tidy and clean up after themselves"

"Alright, good. Night Kara, Night Alex" He reaches out and waves

"Bye James" Alex smirks

"Bye" Kara says before she watches him dash down the hallway

* * *

"Three banks in one day, impressive" Winn nodded "Guess whatever had you shaken last week is gone"

Kara smiled but it wasn't real. She still got the nightmares about Clark dying in her apartment, on the street, at her workplace and it was terrifying. Alex, Winn and James were all gathered in her apartment for some crime fighting and she thought it would take her mind off the nightmares but it turned out Supergirl was just as scared as Kara.

A knock came at the door and she noticed James smile

"Aren't you going to answer that?" James asked, a knowing smile on his face

"Wait, who's there?" Alex askes. Kara begins walking towards the door, still in her Supergirl outfit.

Ignoring Winn and Alex's protests, Kara slowly unlocked the door and opened it cautiously. She gasped at who it was, as did everyone else in the room.

Clark Kent was standing in her doorway.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Clark have a little chat, everyone assumes they are a couple and her and James are just good friends.

"Uh what how-" Kara stuttered, staring at her cousin who was dressed in a red t-shirt, jeans and black leather jacket, not forgetting his glasses.

"Are you going to let me in because I'm pretty sure someone will see us" Clark smiled

Kara snapped back into action "Right! Sorry" She let him in and closed the door

"Hey Clark" James smiled, giving him a brotherly hug "Wondering when you were getting here"

"Thanks for calling me" Clark said

"Wait,that's why you were asking me all those questions" Kara realized, walking over to the pair

James gave a grin and nodded. Alex shook her head and looked between her sister and James. _They soo like each other._

"I'm sorry" Winn cut in. It seemed everyone had forgotten he was there "Who are you?"

Clark leaned over to Kara "Can I tell him?" He whispered into her ear.

"Oh yeah, Winn's fine" Kara assured him. "This is my cousin, Clark Kent"

"And he knows about...?" Winn askes. Alex and James face palmed and sighed at the fact that Winn was not getting the obvious fact.

Clark stepped forward "Let me give you a hint: My hobby includes wearing a suit very much like hers"

Winn's face fell into realization "Oh my god, you're him. I said capes are lame, I'm so sorry, don't throw me into the sun" he rambled

Kara looked amused "He wouldn't do that, would you?"

"No, not unless it was under special circumstances" Clark shrugged

"I don't know.." James said in a low yet sing songy voice. Clark gave him a look that said "Don't say another damn thing"

"Well, I think we should leave, give the two superheroes time to catch up and all" Alex smiled, while leading the boys out "Clark, nice seeing you, I'll call you later Kara"

"Later guys" Kara called after them, then turned to Clark

"Coffee?"

 ....................

"So when was the first time you found out about the kryptonite thing?" Kara asked her cousin.

The two were sitting on the sofa, eating Chinese food and just talking about their lived as kryptonions on earth.

"Well, my first girlfriend Lana Lang, had a necklace of kryptonite that they collected from the day I crashed here and when I went to kiss her, I literally recoiled immediately" Clark laughed

"How'd she take it?" Kara asked

"Well I couldn't go near her anytime she was wearing that necklace, and she always wore it, so eventually we broke up"

"Aw, I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Clark shrugged "What about you?"

"Oh, see it was a month after I came to Earth and we went on a day out to a science museum. They had rocks of kryptonite that they collected on display and when I reached out to touch it, I felt sick and like fell back and fainted right there and then" Kara explained

"Oh yeah, I should've warned you about that" Clark said. Kara playfully pushed his shoulder

"A little 'Kara, don't touch the glowing green rocks' would've been helpful" Kara smiled "So why are you here?"

Clark shifted so he fully facing Kara "Let's see, the Daily Planet wants me to do some coverage on National City for a while, crime in Metropolis is on the down low and I came to see my favourite cousin"

"I'm your only cousin. Try again" Kara smiled

Clark sighed "Waking up, screaming at work?" Kara looked down and began playing with her fingers when Clark held her hands and pulled her into her chest. Kara hugged him back and buried her face in his chest.

"I don't know what's going on" Kara mumbled into his chest

"I know" Clark said into her hair "It's going to be okay"

And Kara actually believed it was going to be.

 ........................

The next morning, the two were sat at a table in Noonan's. Kara had convinced Clark to order one of her favourite sticky buns, though her cousin see what the fuss was about.

"They're just soo good" Kara gushed. Clark grinned at her and took a sip of his coffee.

"You're lucky you're an alien or else you would've burst from the amount of sticky buns you eat" He told her in a hushed voice before the waitress came over and served them their food and commented on what a lovely couple they were, causing Clark to choke on his coffee.

"We're not-" Clark stutters but the waitress walked away before either could explain.

"What was with that?" Kara askes

A few seconds later, James walked in and collected his tea and spotted the two and walked over to his friends.

"Morning guys" James greeted as he pulled a chair up to the table "How we doing? I see Kara made you order a sticky bun" He teased

"I still don't get the whole deal" Clark shrugged while picking up a little piece of his and put in his mouth. James and Kara held back laughter as his face changed to one of enjoyment.

"I'll admit, it's pretty great" Clark shrugged, hiding the fact that he felt it was like heaven in his mouth.

"Oh please, you said that diner in Metropolis was 'pretty great'. You're lucky you aren't from this planet" James quipped causing Kara and he to laugh and Clark fake pouting at them.

"Hello, James" A voice came. The voice of Lucy Lane. The JAG lawyer walked over the table and Clark quickly turned to the side "Hello Kara"

"Hi Lucy" Kara smiled slightly.

"Who is this?" Lucy asked and then leaned over to see Clark slowly turning around and facing her with a sheepish smile "Clark?"

"Hi Lucy, how are you?" Clark greeted

"I didn't know you were here-" She then looked between him and Kara and was slightly "Oh are you two-"

This time it was Kara's turn to choke on her coffee as James pat her back "No, No No!" She coughed at the same time Clark said: "That would be wrong in so many different ways"

"They're cousins" James clarified and then checked his watch "Kara, Miss Grant arrives in half an hour, I need your help with that portfolio"

"Oh yeah!" Kara turned to her cousin "Lunch, here 12?"

Clark smiled "I'll see you soon, maybe even sooner" James and Kara left the restaurant, talking about work and Lucy eyed them as they walked away.

"Clark, do you know if James is seeing anyone?" Lucy askes

"Jimmy? He just got here, I'm not sure. Why?" Clark replied

Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment "Doesn't matter, I'll see you later"

 

"Yeah" Clark drawled out, watching Lucy suspiciously as she walked out

.........................

Keira! James!" Kara shot up from her desk and rushed into Cat Grant's office, she also saw James rushing as well.

"Yes Miss Grant?" Kara chimed, grabbing out her notepad, knowing that she probably needed something.

"Keira, James, I've got a reporter from the Daily Planet coming. James do you know a Clark Kent? Apparently he's one of the best apart from that freckled menace Lois Lane" Cat stated. Kara and James looked at each other in surprise. Clark was coming here?

"Uh yeah" James answered "He's actually a friend of mine"

"A friend of yours who's not a superhero? Must be a first for you" Cat scoffed. James looked down briefly before clearing his throat "Anyway, Keira, make sure my makeup artist is here way before he gets here and James I want you taking photographs. Understand?"

"Yes Miss Grant" They replied simultaneously, moving towards the door

"Oh and Keira? I want sushi for lunch" Kara nodded and wrote it on her notepad, before catching up with James.

"Hey James, did you know Clark was coming here?" Kara askes. James laughs slightly

"No actually, still full of surprises he is" Kara nods and walks James to his office before stopping at the door.

"James?"

James turns to her "Yeah?"

"Thanks, for bringing him here and for being a really, really good friend" Kara smiles before leaving the office.

"Yeah" James said into the air after she left "A good friend"

That's all they were.

.....................................

"A good friend? A good friend?!" Kara whispered/scolded to her self as she made her way to her desk and began typing in Cat Grants lunch order "Nice going Danvers"

After all, they were just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Updated! Might be a little short but next one will be longer. Don't forget to comment!


End file.
